Bad boys
by XxAngelxLuvsxNeroxX
Summary: Angela starts a new school in Virgina High and cant seem to make any progress i fitting in. What happens when she runs into a certain animal and gets to know him more? OCDave batista i plan on making this stroy as his whole life from then 2 now. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS... UNLESS YOU DONT RECOGNIZE THEM... REVISED
1. CHAPTER 1

She ran through the halls to her was her first day as a student in a D.C. was about 5"7 with long slim legs, and an hour glass long brown hair had red colored highlights, long to the small of her brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin, thanks to her Korean mother and Hispanic wasn't her first school transfer but she wanted to make a good impression.

Still running she turned a corner and ran smack dead into what she thought was a wall

"God I'm late." She said to herself as she picked up her bag and books.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Yelled a feminine voice.

Angela looked up to find a light tanned, young woman about her height, short brown hair, and brown eyes. Standing next to her was a guy about 6'5 with slick, curly black hair, muscular arms and brown eyes and an unreadable look on his face.

"What are you staring at!?" The woman said in frustration.

Not realizing she was staring, she shook her head and stood with her books.

"I'm...I'm...sorry it's my first day and I..." she stammered but was interrupted.

"Save it!" she looked her up and down then continued" You won't last one minute here". She said before she walked off followed by the silent man

She continued looking for her homeroom, about 5 minutes of looking she found her knocked before she walked in she noticed the stares she was getting from the students in the slowly walked to the teacher that was writing homework and the teacher was a short black woman, she looked mid-forties, her silky black hair was pinned up, she was skinny, with wide she looked at the class words popped in her head," You won't last one minute here". The words of the young woman in the now she knew what she the students in the class were had nothing against black people it was just she seemed to be the only one out numbered if she just said the wrong thing even as she kept looking she saw that one of the guys were as different as her. He had his face n a book, with his legs on the desk in front of skin was a lite tan like hers but it seemed her she already knew him-kind of

"Can I help you?" her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. She quickly shook her head.

"Umm...yes I am the new student." She said handing the teacher her transfer.

She smiled and read it aloud." well welcome 2 my class. I Am." reached out to shake her hand, and then looked towards the class." Class this is Angela Lee. I expect you to treat her with respect that you show your peers now." looked around the class then back at Angie. (Nickname) "Angela you can sit near David" She added pointing at the teen she examined earlier, next to him was an empty seat." Okay." She whispered then slowly walked to the empty desk gathering confidence to watch what she did.

As she sat down the teacher began teaching took out a notebook and started taking notes.

Psst. she heard as she turned around she precious brown eyes staring into hers.

"Yes?" she whispered so not to get taught.

"You the same girl that was in the hallway that bumped into my little sis this morning aren't you?" He said in a husky voice.

"Yea I guess you can tell her I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen I was in a rush." She said trying not to feel nervous under his heavy stare.

"Its okay we got into a fight this morning and she was just upset I bet she'll feel better later on in the day. By the way I'm Dave." He said sticking out his hand for her to shake it.

"Angela but my friends call me Angie." Angie shook his hand noting he had a strong grip.

-The bell rang signaling the end of class-

"How about I see you at lunch and you can sit with me and my sis?" Dave added a smirk to that getting a bright smile from Angie

"Sure I guess I'll see you at lunch" She said grabbing her books and leaving to second hour.

-What a good start-She thought to herself.-Can't wait to meet his sister, again-The last thought caused her to breathe real deeply

"This is going to be a long year." She said to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Angela sat in math class hearing her teacher explaining was in her own world thinking about what she and Dave would talk about at the thought of his sister still scared her.-If she hated me in the halls she'll hate me more when she finds out I know her brother, her own flesh in life goes on I guess. - She thought. She was then interrupted by the bell grabbed her book bag and walk into the halls to feel an arm wrapped around her struggled to be let free only to her a strong voice in her right ear

"Well aint you a pretty site?" She heard and started to panic.

"Hey, hey calm down I just thought I'd introduce myself." He said letting her go so she could see him.

Angie stared on in disbelief this guy she didn't even know just grabbed her for that's when a trigger went off in her instinct she walk to the unknown person face to face and stared into his deep brown eyes.

"If touch me one more time you will lose your fingers and any other part of your body that can stand at attention you got it!?"She yells not caring that everyone in the school was staring at her

"Wait a minute who do you think you're talking to?" The boy yelled.

"I think I'm talking to you don't ever grab me again."Angie yelled again.

Out of nowhere she felt a sting on the side of her cheek as a gasp was heard, she didn't flinch or cry, she gave the boy a cold hard look then lifted her fist high and punched him straight in his eye knocking him cold out and to the ground.

Sitting in the principal's office Angie waited for her punishment but she felt she didn't deserve for simply defending herself.

"Angela?" She heard the secretary call her name.

She nodded showing she was listening

"You can go see now." She said politely with a slight smirk added to her face.

Standing Angie walked to the office and lightly knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" said a loud voice

Slowly she walked into the office

"Have a set." Said he said in a low voice.

Setting quietly she awaited her fate.

"Is it? '' Angie nodded staring him right in the eye not showing any fear of what was to come.

"Well I don't know what caused you to put your hands on the schools best amateur wrestler but since you are new I'll just let you off with a warning. I don't want to see you again in my office you hear?" He asked in a serious tone and a deadly stare.

Angie answered him with a whispered yes and slowly walked out the office.

Lunch

Angie stood in line paying for her daily school around she looked for Dave, a frown crossed her face not seeing him then walked to an empty table and started eating her lunch in peace.

"You always eat by yourself?'' Angie jumped from surprise not knowing anyone was behind turned to find the same puppy brown eyes staring down at smiled into answering the question.

"No, not really I just didn't know where else to seat.'' She said a little nervous, as Dave sat next to her small form.

-He seems so big next to me-She thought

"You okay?" He asked

"Huh...what? oh yea I'm fine why you ask?" She stammered.

"I heard what happened in the hallway this morning. You ok?" He asked staring into her light brown eyes seeing them sparkle.

"Yea I'm fine." She replied smiling "How you find out?"-How could he be so caring he barely knows me.-?

"Cause the guy you slapped was my sister's boyfriend." He said watching as Angie froze from his words.-

-I'm in some serious shit!-She thought-you're sister's boyfriend?"

"Yea and boy was she pissed when she found out it was you."

"DAVID!" The lunch room froze hearing the loud voice boom threw the lunchroom

Angie watched as his sister came marching over to the table with a furious look on her was shocked to see that Dave sat calmly and awaited for what was to come.

"What do you need Danny?" He asked as she finally made her way to the table

"What is she doing with you?" She said giving Angie a dirty look bad enough to make anyone wanna shit a load

"I invited her to sit with me during something wrong with that?"

"Yes there is I don't want you near this Bitch you don't know where she's been or who's bed she's slept in last you not see what she did to Mikey." She yelled

Angie jumped in at the last comment "Wait one goddamn second you don't know me and I don't know you but the next time you wanna say something about me or to me say it to my face, cause I have no problem with beating you till you wished you'd never meet as for you and your brother that's between you and your brother so don't bring me into it? And your boyfriend can kiss my Korean ass."She finally finished, she turned to Dave with a smile." Thanks for the heads up Dave but I'll be going now."

Grabbing her book bag and lunch tray Angie left the lunchroom leaving a stunned crowd behind her.

-After school-

Angie sat outside her school on a bench taking a breather from the previous events from avoided Dave the best she could trying not to start anything again with his sister not knowing how far he could take watching someone yell at his only sibling. She then hears her phone ringing "Lying from You" by Linkin Park already knowing who it was a smile formed across her face.

"Hey babe." She answers happily.

"Hey how's the new school?"

"It's...its going well how everything with you Brian is?"

"You don't sound like everything is really going on and I want the truth?" Says Brain ignoring her question.

"Nothing I just got into a fight." She replied saying the last part as fast as possible.

"You got into a fight?!How did you manage that on the first day?"

Angie told Brian the whole story from when she bumped into Dave's sister to the lunchroom making sure to leave out the fight with his sister's boyfriend.

"WOW! Just try and stay out of trouble okay? And I'll have a nice treat for you when I come and visit."

Angie giggled knowing exactly what he had in mind for her.

"Okay I'll be promise me the same?" She asked in concern

"Always Babe, always."

"Okay sees you soon?"

"You go love you Angie."

"Love you too, bye."

She hangs up the phone not knowing someone had heard the entire conversation she just had between her and her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie sat at home doing her wasn't her favorite subject but she had to live with how she manages to watch TV and do her work without any mess ups. She was stretched out on her bed with her dog Saki laying at her is a Yorkshire terrier and has black and brown fur which is more like silk.

As she turned the page to the next part of the assignment she heard a knock at her door. Getting up she walked to the front door of the house and looked through the peep hole of the door.

-Oh my god what is he doing here?-She thought. On the other side of her door was Dave she would know his brown eyes anywhere.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door to not only see Dave but a little kid standing next to him.

"Hey." Was all she could get out her mouth, by the shock that he's standing here with a kid?

"Hey, um...can we talk for a minute or two?" He seemed nervous but will to carry on a conversation.

"Sure come on a seat." She said moving out the way to let them she closed the door her dog came running downstairs and jumps on the couch and into Dave's lap.

"Your dog?" He asks laughing as she wags her tail.

"Yea."

"It got a name?"

"Her name is Saki she doesn't bite."-Neither do I.-"Speaking of names um... Dave who is this?" She asked pointing to the little boy who was now being entertained by her hyper dog.

"Oh this is my nephew, Brian my sister's kid; I'm watching him while she's out with her little boyfriend. I don't know why she doesn't take care of him Hi Brain" He said watching the little boy.

His head turned towards her as he let out a loud but cute greeting.

"Hi, I'm Brian and I'm this old." He said holding up five fingers

"Awww Dave he's so cute." she said looking him in the eyes.

"Every male in my family is cute that's why we have so many guys having mom's the only to give birth to a she's special and spoiled." He said with a cocky grin but at the same time she saw anger in his eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yea I forgot I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me next week? I know we just meet in all but I want to get to know you." She saw hope in his eyes as he just let the words come from his mouth.

"What about your sister? "She asked quietly.

"She doesn't like it but it's between me and you not do you say?"

-God what have I gotten myself into he's cute and nice and sweet but then there's the fear of his this maybe e a once in a lifetime chance-

"Dave?" She asked seeing him dazed out."

"Um ...Yea?"

"I'll go out with you." She heard him breathe a sigh of relief and laughed.

"You really wanted to go out didn't you?" She asked still laughing

"Yea I've been trying to think of ways to ask you all day."

Suddenly she felt his lips pressed against hers. She let him continue as she felt his tongue enter her mouth was roughly sucking on her lip as his hands made their way up her contact she pulled away quickly. She stood fixing her shirt she hurried into the kitchen breathing heavily.

"Angie?" he said running after her

"Yea?"She said in a shaky voice

Dave saw her face and instantly felt bad

"I'm sorry I didn't know. If you didn't...look I'll go if you..."He was cut off by her rough broke the kiss her breathing was getting shallow.

"I just didn't want to get naked in front of your nephew." She said taking off her shirt with an evil look in her eye.

Dave knew what he was getting into and he knew he was going to like it.


End file.
